The present invention relates to board games of the type in which playing tiles are manipulated so as to be combinable with other tiles on a game board to thereby accumulate point totals in accordance with a set of game rules.
There are many board games available in which playing tiles are used in conjunction with a game board to form words having point totals. There are other games in which the playing tiles are arranged on the game board to form patterns other than words in the accumulation of point scores. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,929 issued Feb. 4, 1975 to Steven J. Kahan, for example, utilizes tiles which are provided with colored areas and value numbers. The arrangement of the tiles so as to form continuous colored rings and isosceles triangles leads to point accumulation.